1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a male electrical contact member and its associated electrical connector shell.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Male electrical contacts are usually in the form of a bar or tang including at one end means for fixing the contact to an electrical conductor and adapted at the other end to be inserted into a pincer-type female member.
These parts are very well known and find many uses which include, amongst others, applications in the automobile and aeronautical industries, as well as in domestic electrical appliances.
The male members are usually housed in cavities in a connector shell and the female members also are usually housed in a complementary connector shell.
When the number of connections to be made to the connector shells is large, the connector shells necessarily become fairly bulky. Also, a conductor has to be fixed to each male member, which is relatively time-consuming.
One object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages.